Gypsy Soul
by LetSparksFly
Summary: "You gotta gypsy soul to blame, and you were born for leavin'." Punk/OC. One Shot. Song Fic. Based off of the song Colder Weather by Zac Brown Band. It's pretty good if you can give it a chance.  :
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: You gotta gypsy soul to blame, and you were born for leavin'.**

**Okay so I have written this out of writer's block. Everything I have written here has been pushed through my writers block so if he sucks that's why. It's a song fic, CM Punk/OC song fic, based off the song Colder Weather by Zac Brown Band. CM Punk is not a wrestler in this, there is no connection to wrestling at all and if that doesn't sit well some people I am so sorry just didn't feel right for the One Shot. I will be continuing my stories but like I said I have had writers block and I'm hoping writing this one shot helped. I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks. (:**

**Review please.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

><p>She rubbed her upper right arm hoping it would give her any sort of warmth as she stood once again in the middle of the road watching as the familiar tail lights disappeared into the night. It was a cold December night in Frisco, Colorado, 42 degrees but to her it felt like 10. The cold tears fell onto her tank top and before she could realize that all the water couldn't just be from her tears the rain fell down in buckets seemingly to match her own dismay and drown her in it if it possibly could.<p>

How could she let someone crush her so many times, over and over again? Because she loves him? Well I guess it could be as simple as that. She did love him. With all her heart and soul she loved him and sometimes she wished he would burn for it. She'd wish she'd never met him, because if she didn't meet him she wouldn't love him and some other pour soul would meaning she wouldn't have to deal with the pain time and time again and they would. But she was a good woman, a kind women, she would never wish that kind of pain on any one.

Taking a long much needed sip from the bottle of vodka at her bedside table she laid back on the plush pillows and closed her eyes. She let the feel of the still warm silk sheets of her bed and the burn of the vodka on her throat to warm her mind body and soul for all three felt numb and cold all for their own reasons. She wasn't much of a drinker, really but it seemed to be the only way she would forget about him if even just for a night.

Thinking back she wondered what she did to deserve such cruel punishment. She always listened to her parents, she never disobeyed, she was kind to all those she met, she didn't hate anyone but herself for letting herself get in to deep. Only god knows that if he can leave _every _time he must really not feel the same way, though he clams to.

She had met him back in 2003, He was in college at the time studying to be a business owner or something of that related to business. His name is Phillip Jack Brooks and she couldn't stop herself from falling hopelessly in love with him. In the words of her father he was a no good, bad attitude, tattoo covered punk that would do nothing but hurt her in the end. He was _born_ in Chicago and she _lived_ in her small town in Colorado surrounded by the comfort of her small book store and her small farm house but she told him that she would give it all up just to be with him. He had reminded her that he could never be in one place for too long and he couldn't drag her into that kind of life no matter how much he loved her he had to leave her.

….

He placed his bag down by his side as he slid into the booth at the random truck stop he pulled into. He was just outside of Sterling, Colorado and he wasn't too sure if he was going to stay there or just pass right though. He was never too sure of what he was doing next. As the waitress bounced over to him he took a minute to get a look like at her face. Her smile could blind a person and her eyes shined with a light that was all too familiar. He found himself thinking of the women he left back in Frisco, Rachelle Quinn Jones. Swallowing he ordered a black coffee and sent the waitress a way.

It could never work between them. He knew that but yet he couldn't give her up completely. He _wanted_ to but he just _couldn't. _She was the reason he always went back to Colorado and he knew it was wrong. She was a lover and he was a runner and they could never live in the same world but he couldn't leave her. He doesn't want her but he needs her and he couldn't deny that he loves her but he couldn't help but leave her. It was who he was and he wasn't sure he could change. He wasn't sure he wanted to change.

She needed better than him and one day she'll realize that, he doesn't really want to think about the day though because that would mean she'll be gone forever, could he handle that? He can handle the couple months he doesn't see her knowing that when he returns she'll be there. But can he really think of never seeing her again? Never being able to hold her again? Never being able to kiss her again? Never being able to make love to her again? He couldn't let go just yet. Maybe one day but not now.

….

She deserved better and by god she was going to get better. She had a life to live and she wasn't going to let him hold her back any longer. So why was it that every guy she went on a date with ended up with the same face at the end of the night? Why was it that at the end of every date it was those hazel eyes looking back at her with that intense passion, the same hazel eyes that made her melt into him every time she opened the door to see him standing there when really all she wanted to do was slam the door in his face. Could she live like this forever?

Maybe she would take up that offer one of her high school boyfriends made her a couple days ago about dinner. Surely she could get over him if she was falling back in love with a past boyfriend? Who was she kidding? There was a reason he was her ex. She wasn't going to renew any old flame as far as she knows. As long as Phil came around she'd be there when he arrived.

….

He pressed his foot a bit harder on the gas as he flew down the empty high way. Clinching his teeth he swiftly pulled off to the side of the road, shutting off the car and leaning his forehead against the cool steering wheel. He wasn't going back. All that would come of it is another pain full departure. Thunder cracked against the night sky and he jumped looking up through the windshield. The rain was coming down in harder and the lighting lit up the sky. Starting the car back up, he made a sharp turn getting himself back on the path to Frisco, Colorado.

She pulled her thin robe closer to her body as she opened the front door. She was met by those hazel eyes and she took a deep breath. _Slam the door!_ "What are you doing here?" He shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure." He stepped into the door way of the house and out of the rain. Water dripped down his jaw line and she frowned. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and she closed her eyes. Leaning down he brushed his nose against hers before kissing her softly. "I'm sorry." He muttered against her lips and she opened her eyes. "What?" "I'm sorry. You deserve better." She shook her head. "I don't want better." Her black eyes sparkled with what would seem like a thousand little tiny diamonds.

"Maybe one day I'll be able to stay. One day I'll change." Kissing his lips softly she smiled sadly clinching to his wet t-shirt. "I love you Phil, but you are never going to change. _You got a gypsy soul to blame and you were born for leaving_. Always." "I wish it wasn't true." She nodded. "Me too." He kissed her again, pulling her tightly against him and she sighed into the kiss. All they could do was wish.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone,**

**So MissAmieB if you're reading this, you have given me an idea, though I can't make this into a full story and for that I am sorry but I have way too many as it is. (Damn me and my over active imagination.) I'm going to write a sequel to the one shot. I'm not quite sure what it will be called and I'm sure that it will be up within the rest of this week. If it is not you all can yell at me all you want to. xD**

**Love, Skylar Paige.**


End file.
